


Shumdario Shots

by o_zara_lynn_o



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, M/M, Nerd Harry, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_zara_lynn_o/pseuds/o_zara_lynn_o
Summary: Hey guys! I'm back with the newest Shumdario 1/2/3/4 shots collection!!! Checkk it out! Hope you'll love it!!!! And I'm really really sorry for not updating anything sooner because I had exams and stuff going on... pardon. Now, they're finished and I'll try my best to update every week!!! So stay safe, stay tuned fellas😘
Relationships: Matthew Daddario/Harry Shum Jr.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. Bestow

Chapter one: Bestow

Summary:

"I love you…" said Matthew after. All the way their relationship came, he expected the least, expected that Harry'd fill his empty heart.

"You don't.", Matthew's smile faded away. 

"It's too late." Harry said. Then he walked away.

As if they were strangers.

Simply where Harry loves Matthew more than his life but denies the fact. And Matthew, pretends to be invisible to his feelings.

______

1 / 4 I love you

2000

"La la la~", a melodious murmur caught little Matt's perky years. The five year todd won't understand why someone would be singing in this miserable situation. He was really nervous and finding it difficult telling about himself in front of the entire class. He saw the previous boy who was in front stuttered badly which caused the whole class to laugh mockingly. They also weren't paying any attention to the poor boy. He started to fiddle with his colourful pencils, breaking one mistakenly. 

He looked at his back as the singing didn't stop. 

The boy's oddly cute. He was murmuring something silently since like the class started, Matthew assumes. He leaned back slightly to hear the muffled mumbles.

"I'm Harry, very merry merry…  
I like school but while sleep, I no drool…  
I like singing, door's ringing ringing  
Here's your Harr-"

Suddenly it stopped. To find what happened, he looked back only to catch the others small eyes looking at him back. He didn't have any time for explaining himself as he was called. But when he nervously got up, the class bell rang. 

"Oooof God!" He sighed in relief. But as soon as he looked at his back, the Harry boy was already giving him a piercing stare, as if Harry was eating him up. 

He got afraid and clutched his chest, right on the spot up his heart. Cheeks getting red.

"Why were you spy on me?" The cute boy asked pouting.

Adorable.

"Huh? What spy?" Matthew asked with curiosity.

"How'd I know! I like the word so I use it. You've any pobem!?" The adorable became a fireball in a sec.

"Uh n-no. It's problem, yes!" Matthew became happy as he was able to get the right spelling this time. But Harry became more angry.

"Whatever! Huhhh! I no like you spy!" Harry burst with anger. 

"Well I'm sorry…" Matthew lowered his head, waters swelled up his eyes. This wasn't going as expected.

When Harry heard his sobs, his eyes softened soon and hurrily reached to Matthew.

"No no! No cry! It's bad my mom says!" Matthew slowly raised his head, nose red.  
Harry gave him a hearty smile. 

"Whenever I cry, my mom says if I cry, demons will come and take my eyes. I'm a good boy, I no cry!" Harry's enthusiasm made Matthew smile. 

"I also no want demons to take mine!" Matthew bravely stated after wiping his face with his hands. The smaller grinned.

"Attaboy!" Then they both laughed. 

"If they took 'em, I no see your smile.."

"Uhh flatterer! Well if they took 'em, I no also see your giant self!" Harry bursted out, laughing. 

For once, Matthew wasn't feeling any nervousness in this hectic day.

"Buddies then?" Matthew carefully asked.

"Hmm, yeah. Buddies!" 

Matthew felt himself melting in Harry's half moon eye crescents. Harry lost it in the others million dollar smile.

They're journey started like that.

___

15 years later

"Daddario!" Harry's high pitched voice bursted Matthew's ear buds. He tucked his head underneath his pillows tightly. The multi deluxe silk pillows of the master bedroom giving him pleasure to the fullest.

"Daddario! I swear if you don't wake up right now-" Harry was shocked, shocked to see the other on his full glory.

Stark naked.

No covers on.

"What the- man! Put some clothes-" the 'on' came out muffled as Harry stuffed his hands on his face. Matthew smirked, there's no way he's letting Harry go without teasing the smaller a bit. Come on! He ruined his sleep this week for the tenth time!

"Did you do what I said?" Harry's cheeks flushed. He really didn't like Matthew messing around with him. He carefully peeked but got hit against a firm chest, bare.

"What!" 

"Both arms locked, body is locked, now will you do me a favour and lock your pretty little mouth?" Matthew came closer.  
Harry was backening until the hard wall clashed against his sweaty back. All the running to Matts' house is at fault. Definitely not the mess. No.

The fat boy from fifteen years ago wasn't fat anymore. Matthew became 'hot' after these eventful years. Toned body with a glint of tan, perfect six pack abs and strong structure, of course, a gym freak. Dark chocolate hair getting well with those skyline piercing eyes and a perfect jawline. Girls would give their lives to hook up with this demigod.

Harry became more like the calm one with brains, but the sexy tanned body of his is hard to resist. Abs always peaks out of his clothes and that perky ass, nobody can fill their pants like he does. His jet black hair was a great contrast with his perfect buttery face. 

When they became 'buddies', it as hard to separate them. Their duo was the ideal type until high school. It'd be wrong to say that they got separated but Matthew suddenly becoming geek to hottie caused him pretty much popularity whereas Harry wanted to be more on the quiet side.  
Harry became busy with his music and instrumental classes whereas Matt became the school's basketball team captain. Harry was busy with his scores where Matt became the hot casanova of school. Harry made friends with some of the geeky but good nerds where Matt had all the hotshots and party freaks in his team. Harry became detailed where Matt was the rough and tough types.

Both were two different worlds.

And yet, they somehow managed to clash on each others and make a new one.

It's like a regular thing. Harry's heart skips a beat whenever Matthew decided to go in his safe bubble. Well that one burst a long time ago when they showered together in their childhood days. But now, it seems he can't ignore the fact that he feels tingled, at those times. And whatever happened among these years were-

"You love to ruin my heavenly sleep, don't you?" His morning husky voice echoing throughout Harry's whole existence. 

Harry'd lose it if it goes where he didn't want it to go.

He decided to collect himself as he pushed Matthew harshly which caused them to fall on the rug.

Harry couldn't feel the hard impact. Surprisingly.

When he opened his eyes, he was upon Matthew, against his naked body.

"I told you not to mess with me Matt-"

"Or what?"

"Uhh, you're never going to change, do you? Forget it! Do you have any idea that you've been having bad grades since last semester!? Uhh why'd you care about that! You only care about your fancy life! I only come here to teach you on your mom's exclusive request and besides….I can't see her worrying over for you! Do you even-" Harry was venting all his anger on him.

"Harry you're-"

"WHAT!? Lemme finish first! Don't change the topic you ungrateful topic changer!"

"But H-"

"STOP! LISTEN TO ME FIRST! You're gonna now go and shower and start the weekend with loads of physics notes! You get that!?"

"Yes."

"What! You're that easily agreeing with me!? What happened with the mighty Matt Daddario I've known since forever!" Harry grinned proudly.

"Well I'll do that if you get off of my dick."

That took Harry's life then and there.

He got off of him on lightspeed and flushed hardly.

"Why didn't you tell me that before!? Oh my god!!!!!" He said turning back, oh Gosh! He's like beet now, as he can see himself on the mirror in front.

"I told you but you, ugh... I'm gonna shower now, see ya!" Then Harry heard footsteps. He sighed in relief but again found the other naked on his back. Matthew laughed his ass off. Harry furiously threw the cushion on the taller.

"Don't you dare pull a prank on me!" Harry was fuming like hell.

"Adiós!" Then he went finally to the shower. 

'it's gonna be a looong day!' Matt thought.

"I've been explaining this formula to you the upteenth time, why wouldn't you understand it?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Let's hangout! Coffee's on me!" Matthew enthusiastically said. Harry sighed.

'What am I gonna do with him anyways! Ahhhh…' Harry thought.

"Okay, I guess it's enough for today and it's already lunch time soo, let's go! Lunch's on me!" After saying that, Harry began to search his wallet, the little money he had for monthly needs aren't just enough but anything for his bff.

"Well you're my responsibility since we were five so lunch's on me!" Matthew grabbed Harry's wrist, pulling him as he stood up. 

"But Matt, you always pay! I wanna pay too!" Harry hesitated.

"NCD, No Can Do! Let's go now! But I'll pay mine!"

"Okay okay!" Matthew sarcastically said. Harry was relieved.

But the motive of ' we'll see…' by Matt got unnoticed.

Harry only picked up the cheapest soup of the Town hall where Matthew ordered almost the full menu. Harry scolded a lot for the food waste.

"It'll be a shame if I just throw 'em out.. but I can't eat more! I swear!" Matthew pretended to be filled.

"See! Why did you order so much then!" Harry became angry, his huge black glasses hanging on his nose bridge.

"Help me!!!" 

"What!?"

"Eat please? Pretty please????" Matthew made a cute face, which Harry can't resist.

"You look like a douche like that, don't you know?" Harry smilingly remarked but ended up eating some.

"I can't finish this much!" Harry curtly said.

"Then let's take it to Hannah," Matthew proposed. Harry scoffed.

"You take 'em! I've already got so much favours from y-"

"You're gonna start this now, seriously?" Matthew mockingly said, slightly annoyed, Harry felt that.

"Well what I mean is-"

"That I'm not a family to you, excuse me?" Matthew called a waiter,"The food's trash, throw them away." After that, Matthew suddenly got up and left the restaurant without hearing the other. Harry somehow managed taking the takeout and run after the taller. 

"Matt! Matthew! Wait!" Harry kept running. 

"Get in the car, I'll drop you off." Matthew suddenly said causing Harry to stumble upon his steps.

"But Matt-"

"Get in."

"Okay M-"

"Now."

The car ride was fully silent. Matthew kept his gaze straight on the road, Harry just kept looking here and there. Nervous for what to say.

"We're here." Matthew blurted out without any emotions. Harry looked at him at awe.

"Please hear me-"

"I've gotta go now." The curtness in his voice was so noticeable which bothered the other.

"Okay. I've left my duffle bag on the back so help me?" Harry asked, tired of all the stress he had today. Matthew then got out and opened the behind. But suddenly two arms were wrapped around his waist, tightly.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized. Matthew was about to shake him off but Harry's grip was no joke. "You've to hear me out. I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said and stop shaking just stop!" Then he turned Matt towards him, "It's because….. because…", Harry gripped on his shoulders, looking at him with an emotion etched face.

"You're more than family...you do a lot, a lot for me! For my family!" Matthew then held Harry's smaller hands into his big ones. 

"Harry, you're equally important to me too. It's just, whenever you say that I'm doing favours for you, it just... just pissed me off. So please don't say it." Harry could see the warmth radiating from Matt.

"Okay okay….I won't say anything more…", they both smiled, "to my Mattsy...haha", he laughed at Matt.

"I told you not to call me that." Matthew playfully pretended to be angry but how can he be with someone like Harry!

"Oh I know you love that…", they were just staring at each other when Harry suddenly started to feel open, like a book. He was overwhelmed about those newcoming feelings. Matthews' ocean blue eyes seems to eat him whole. And that's when he awkwardly broke the touch and shyly looked away. 

He came back to his senses when his sister Hannah called from home. The caller ringtone broke the moment.

That night, he spent at Harrys'.

After so much bragging, Matthew convinced Harry to sleep on the bed and he took the couch there. The couch seemed very uncomfortable for him but the environment was way better than his oddly huge mansion. His parents never had any other child other than he, so without Harry and his family, he's completely alone. His mom and dad's uncountable business trips, secret affairs and other God knows what things made them stay outta country often. 

He felt that the smaller is quite magical. That's why his whole world revolves around him and-

"What am I thinking?" Matthew suddenly realized and looked back at Harry's peacefully sleeping face. The incoming warmth got missed by him then and there. His genuine smile was the proof for them all.

Matthew got up and went beside Harry, carefully gazing at him.

"Beautiful. He's been beautiful ever since I saw him…", Matthew murmured, careful not to wake the other up. 

'The hell?', Matthew backed away his hand from touching Harry's cheek. The comforter over him was not set on him properly, so he cooped him in it. 

"Perks of being best friends..hhh", Matthew then smiled and went to bed. The latter that stole Matthew's dedication was wide awake, which he missed. Matthew was sleeping then, but Harry, he couldn't as because something was hammering in his chest, quite unfamiliar.

___

This week Matthew couldn't properly talk to Harry. Assignments and different schedules were on the way. Besides, Harry's getting too close with Sebastian, a book club geek like him, which wouldn't have been a bother to him as he had friends and chicks, but Sebastian seems to be a lot closer to Harry lately. Come on! Two days ago he saw him with Harry on their usual spot at the cafeteria and he was giving Harry a treat, which was, no is apparently Matthew's job.

Today they had class at the same time, or so he planned to tell to Harry, whatever. A smile popped up on his face when he called 'Harry Merry🐥'. He mistakenly spelled Marry when he was saving his number.

"Hey, you've class at 30, right? I'll-"

"No need to pick me up, Sebastian's already on his way and besides-", Matthew became irritated.

"Who said I was gonna pick your geeky ass up? I was just saying that bring some oysters made by mom.", Matthew built up the excuse. 

"You jerk! I thought you'd..", Harry's disappointing voice created a lump in his throat.

"Hh, you seriously thought I was gonna pi- haha! I don't care about you that much!", Matthew pretended.

"Oeee! I'm….", Harry was quite disappointed that Matthew won't even ask, "Okay, but today's I'm very very busy cause I've gotta help Sebastian out and our whole research on a book is still incomplete-", Matthew couldn't tolerate anymore, the name 'Sebastian' was just so pissing him off.

"I didn't ask. Okay, no prob. See ya." Without hearing Harry, he cut the call and threw the phone on his bed harshly. 

"But-", Harry looked at his phone, feeling upset. Anyways, he didn't care much because he knew the taller will be ok. With his friends and encounters, he'll definitely be ok. 

___

"Thanks…", looking at Harry, Sebastian blurted out. Harry quistioningly looked at him.

"For what?", Harry smiled.

"For giving me your day-", the ring on Harry's phone stopped him.

"Can I take it?", Harry asked.

"Yeah yeah, sure!", Sebastian got annoyed, but still smiling.

"Dom? Why's he calling?", It's almost 9pm and he never called him before because he's just a friend of Matthew. "Yeah Dom! It's Harry-"

"Yeah I know. Now just get your perky ass over here and take this drunkard with you..", Dom's already drunk, he can say that. Besides, Dom checked him out? No way.

"What Matt!? He's there!? Is he okay!?", Harry kept quistioning while grabbing his jacket and wallet, he then quickly apologized and went to the place Dom told about. When he reached there, he found Dom first.

"Where's Matt?" He's getting worried sick.

"Whoa easy easy. Well, he was there until…", Dom looked at his back, "now…"

"Okay I get it. Now help me searching him!"

The party was way too lit. The booze and the music drumming on his whole self. Matthew couldn't recognise who was sitting on his lap so suddenly.

"Hey there handsome…", the sultry voice of a busty blonde didn't go through Matt's head as all he could think was Harry. He's just happy now that Harrys'on his lap.

"Hey….", Matthew smilingly raised his face, "where were you all day?" He huskily said.

The girl just smiled and closed the gap as they both broke down on a full makeout session.

The loud thud would've gone dismissed if he didn't see Harry at the entrance of the VIP room. He pushed the girl as soon as he saw him.

"Harry wait!", He just looked behind the trailing figure going away. Dom just laughed which made Matt angry.

"Why did you call him here!?" , he became fully sober now.

"Dude, he was worried sick man! You should've seen his face-", Dom kept laughing but Matt didn't have the time to punch his guts out and hurried over to Harry.

Outside the club, Harry was walking as fast as he could. Suddenly a harsh grip was on his arm. 

"Where do you think you're going?"

"What do you mean!? Leave me just leave!", When Harry knew that he was not about to leave him anytime sooner, he just gave up, "You always do everything you want Matthew. What about you then? What about me!? Did you even care slightly about the fact that I was worried sick for you! You never tell me where you go, fine! At least inform me after! Then I wouldn't have been searching like a madman for you!", Harry took a deep breath.

"But I want you to care about me…", Matthew silently said.

"What?"

"Enough! Just just get in the car!"

"What! No! I'm gonna go home now! You do whatever you want!", as Harry was about to leave, Matt suddenly picked him up and started to walk fast. 

"Put me down Matthew! Put me down right now Matthew Quincy Daddario!!!", Harry kept screaming.

"NCD, no can do."

___

Matthew brought Harry to his home. 

"Why did you bring me here!?"

"Sit." Matthew curtly replied. Harry's so confused right now.

"What!"

"Did you eat anything?" Matthew asked as if everything's normal. When Harry fully started to think, he found out that it was pretty normal cause Matt's the type to fool around, he had no problem with that but what's happening to him right now? Why's that so different to accept the reality? Tbh, he really didn't know, or he didn't want to know, huge difference.

"Hell! No, I've not. All day busy with Seb-"

"Eat." Matthew heated a bowl of spaghetti for him. Harry felt like slapping his own forehead.

"Do you ever be serious!? Like ever!?" Harry's voice is outrageous.

"Seriously we're doing this right now?!" Matthew laughed sarcastically. "You spend all the time fooling around with this douche!"

"Sebastian is not a douche!"

"Yes he is! All yoicare about is...is everyone…", Matthew came closer step by step,"You don't even think about me! We….", He's getting ironic. That's not right.

'Say something….' Harry's internally praying.

"We didn't study this week!" Harry rolled his eyes due to frustration. Matthew couldn't figure out why his eyes were swelling suddenly. He hopelessly sat on the floor.

"Matt! Hold on!" Harry came and held him by his shoulders, shaking him up a bit. 

'He's so drunk…' Harry giggled slightly after noticing that Matt's hair is in all the directions, making him look like a hot mess. His chest started to throb when Matt suddenly hugged him. He shook off of him lightly and intently looked at him in the eye. Harry was again feeling exposed.

"Matthew…", Harry couldn't control himself anymore as he pecked on him. Eyes closed.

Matthew was in utter shock. What th-  
Harry opened his eyes and found the shocked latter. He became embarrassed and got flushed. Then quickly he stood up.

"I'm... I'm going….", but he couldn't as his wrist was held by Matt. The burning touch made Harry leave a soft breath.

With a sudden pull, he couldn't figure out how he's in the next second, was on the table, kissing Matthew.

Harry tried a lot to prevent the attacks but no avail. The constant nibbling on his lower lip making all the things pretty difficult. That's not his first kiss, he had kissed a girl back in high school which's quite a memory, not for the kiss, but for Matt who gave him the cold shoulder an entire day as because why he didn't tell him about it. 

Harry started to lose more control when Matt's tongue entered in his mouth without permission. Matthew grabbed both of his legs and tied them around his waist and pulled him up. Harry was surprised and held tightly on Matt.

The kiss got heated at first, but now it became passionate. 

"Ah!", Harry left a groan when Matt pushed him a bit harshly on the master bedroom door. But the kiss didn't stop. The atmosphere was getting hot and automatically Harry's hands started to pull on Matthews' shirt hem. Matthew unbuttoning Harry's denim shirt within a snap. 

Saliva making their ways to their jaws when Matt moved to his neck, sucking hard on a certain spot.

"Ahhh……", Harry raised up his head closing his eyes, the pleasure was too much to handle. Matt knew that he found his weak spot. 

Opening the door as soo as he can, Harry was thrown on the bed and Matthew's on top of him. The sloppy kissing sounds overpowering their beating hearts. Matt began to straddle on Harrys' dick which caused Harry to move his face sideway to muffle up his moans. The pants were on the way, which should be ripped off. And so, they did rip off them.

After getting fully naked, Harry felt both of getting hard and Matt's one was harder on his stomach. It's been several seconds that Harry couldn't feel any kiss, so he opened his eyes only to find Matt's piercing stare directed on his body. He became embarrassed and shyly smiled, face and neck flushing hard.

"What... what're you looking at?", Harry smilingly asked.

"Why didn't I notice that you're such a hottie... you're so hot..", and then they again broke into a full blown make out session. Harry slipped his hand between their stomachs and brought their manhoods together, grinding on each other.

"Ahhh…..oh Gosh!!!!", Harry felt like…. something unrecognisable.

"Nhhhhngg…", Matt groaned.

"I can't hold anymore…", and then without warning, he entered in Harry, and he, screamed.

"MATTHEW QUINCY DADDARIO!!! I'M GONNA KILL-"

He couldn't finish his yell when Matt again kissed him. This time slowly.

"Trust me, will you? Everything's gonna be fine…", Harry started to feel and get adjusted with the size. It took a long time though.

"M-m...move…", Harry replied.

"Trust me", Matt looked at him in the eye, wiping down the tear stains on his face.

"More than myself…", Harry's confession ignited something in Matthew. He took every fuck casually, but this one, it's entirely on the other level. He shooed the thoughts away and focused on Harry. When he got the permission, he started to thrust in him in an animalistic pace, causing Harry to moan his heart out.

"Yeah! Yes! There! Oh my!!! Matt!", Harry loudly moaned.

Matt swiftly then switched their positions, now Harry's on top.

"Ride baby..", Matt huskily said causing Harry to flinch.

That was the best ride of life for Matt. When Harry got tired, he noticed that and carefully switched again. To give much more hard thrusts, he held the headboard and thrusted in Harry hard. Harry's in cloud nine. Whenever Matt did a hard that, his biceps flexed due to the impact. So hot.

"I'm close, Matt!"

"Ok, me too." Then he pulled out a bit after, shooting all his loads on the dark silky sheets and Harry ruined their stomachs. 

They're both panting while clinging onto each other. Matt dozed off immediately.

"I love you." Harry confessed.


	2. Bestow ll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update!!!! Don't kill me if you don't like it 😅 I've not revised it so.... anyways I hope you enjoy it! Leave comments and never forget to pop up kudos❤❤❤❤  
> Love ya!

2 / 4 Liar Liar

2005

Today Harry's in a pretty good mood. He finally learned how to make a delicious french meat pie. Last weekend Matthew told him that he loved eating meat pies. Since then, he has been bickering a lot to his mom to teach him how to make one. After his father's untimely death when he was six, his family's been struggling a lot. He could see the silent tears his mother shed whenever he asked if she was okay, she'd always reply an enthusiastic fine. So he couldn't ask for more. The little money he was given for pocket money, he'd always save them, also they aren't enough to buy the expensive meat pies Matt used to eat. He's fat for sure, but Harry never saw him like that. Matthew's just his huge teddy bear that he'd like to hug forever.

When he reached the school, his eyes started to swell up in front of the scene his bff was facing. 

"You should sit on the floor! You giant lump of meat! Haha!!" Some of the bad boys of his class started to pick on Matthew. And he's there of course, crying, face fully red.

"When he sat on this bench, I swear I was about to fall on my face by clashing against his huge bum!" Matt's seatmate told his friends. As they heard it, they started to laugh their ass off. Matthew silently took his backpack and sat on the floor, Harry's jaw dropped at his friend's act. School's toilet was the best place for those bullies.

Matthew's calm nature wasn't digested by the boys that one of them came and pulled at his ear, harshly. That caused Matt to cry a little bit loudly which seemed to trigger something in Harry. 

The bullies were carefreely laughing when a loud thud was heard behind them. Matthew stopped crying and looked up at the direction from where the sound came.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Harry cried out. The boys laughed even more.

"Oh,now this little one's here save you? Huh?" One of them sarcastically remarked and looked at Harry to Matthew. Matthew got scared that they're gonna harm his best friend.

"Harry! Go please! Please! I'll be fine! I'll-" Matthew couldn't finish his sentence when a boy again pulled at his ear. He winced in pain.

"I said leave HIM ALONE!!!!" Harry now came and grabbed at the boy's hand, harshly. It was so tight that the boy practically started to cry which made the others scared from him. 

"Did I forget to tell you that I'm a deadly fan of Bruce Lee? Huh?" Harry yelled.

"Harry please! He's gonna get hurt!" Matthew begged. Harry then left the other. 

"He's like shit! Why are you saving him!? You love him or something!?" The boy said, who was hurt winced in pain and grabbed his hand.

"Yes! I love him! You've got any problem with that!? Huhhhh!?" Harry shouted, which caused the boys to run away.

Harry then sat beside Matthew and hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay? You're hurt here.." Harry gently touched his ear causing him to moan in pain. 

"Mmhmmmm…" Matt replied. Harry hates to see a teary eyed Matthew. He decided to surprise the other.

"Look what I've brought for you!" Harry took out the container. Matthew curiously looked at it.

"Here, open it! Open open!" Matthew opened it and became so happy to see a hideous looking meat pie, he's now sure that it's made by Harry. And he's sure that no matter how it looks, it's gonna taste the best. But suddenly, his mood was off.

"What happened? You don't like it?" Harry became upset.

"No no, it's just, I decided that I won't eat pies anymore.."

"Why! You don't like it? Mattsy doesn't like pie by Harry??" Harry became upset.

"No no! Not that...I mean, if I eat more pies, then I'll be fat, a lot, and then you won't want to be friends with me anymore…. ", Harry's eyes softened.

"Look, I don't care if you're... whatever...I like you the you are. So what if you get fat! It'll be much easier for me to hold on you as tight as I want! And if you get slim, then you're, you're gonna blow away with a mere breeze and I won't ever find you again….", Matthew chuckled with realization.

"So, who wants this delicious meaty pie?" Then Matthew couldn't hold the temptation as he finally ate the meat pie. He swore that he never are one which's this much delicious. 

______

The little sun light was falling on Matthew's sleeping face through the closed cream curtains. He scrunched his face and searched for his phone, 6:30 am and they've class at 8. He put his phone on the bedside table and again was about to drift off but a sudden thought made his eyes wide.

'They? Who's-', he slowly turned his head back, looking at the sleeping familiar face, Harry. 

'What the hell happened last n-', then everything became crystal clear to Matt about the club, Harry picking him up, he bringing him to his house and the amazing sex they-

'No no no no no no no no! That can't, I….we can't- we don't….No!', he frustratingly ruffled his hair. His constant moving caused Harry to wake up.

"Shit! Harry!"

"Matthew?"

"What're you doing here!? How did this-did we- no! Shit!" This can't happen. Matthew curses.

"Last night was a true mistake! We shouldn't talk about this! Ugh! How can I do this! Why didn't you stop me!? How can I ruin everything!? Our friendship! Ugh!"

And then, the door lock was heard getting unlocked.

"Matthew! Matt-"

"Honey, hush... he's sleeping maybe. You're gonna wake him up!"

Both of them looked at each other in shock.

"They were in a business trip!", Matthew became nervous.

"Matt relax..", Harry tried to grab on Matthew but was shooed away at once.

"Don't touch- just... just…. don't…", Matthew got up from bed and put on his pants which was left on the floor last night. Harry couldn't believe about what was happening.

"Just get in the bathroom….go!"

"But my clothes-"

"Take 'em!" Matt harshly tossed them on Harry, "Go!"

"Matthew! You're awake?" His mom said opening the door, Matthew was shocked and looked beside, only finding an empty space.

'He's in... thank God!'

"Matthew? You've classes today?"

"None of your business."

"But-"

"Why are you here now? You all don't have any half a year several business trips pending?"

"Matthew come on!" His mom gives him a sympathetic look. He's hella sure about all the acting.

"You've never took care of me", he was about to brush past her when he said,"So don't behave like a freaking caring one, it disgusts me." Then he went in the bathroom.His mom was left at awe.

When he got in, he saw Harry already in his clothes. He didn't know what to say as the tear stains around Harrys' cheek were starting to bother him. As a friend still, he opened his mouth to say something when Harry said, "I'll go out through the window, don't worry", giving a final look, he said, "No one will ever know." Then he's gone.

He wouldn't have minded if Harry complained about the whole situation to him, because Harry's kinda pretty innocent type. But the last phrase he left before going made Matthew bewildered. As if suddenly he met an unknown one night stand. 

Later he noted that it was the very first time he felt worst with Harry, and now without him.

_____

The doorbell rang. Harry's mom immediately opened the door and relief spread over her face as soon as she saw Harry in front of her. She brought him in a tight hug.

"Ah...Harry! Where were you last night, hon?" She looked at his face curiously.

'All of this, this meant nothing…. nothing to him…. I'm always alone….how can he do this and still why do I love him? What love?! I don't!', "I don't!", Harry suddenly said out loud causing both of his mom and sis looking at him in shock.

"Harry?"

"Ah yes? Oh I spent the night at my friends'.... He needed help for Chemistry so… didn't realize that I wouldn't be able to make it home, sorry mom! I'll quickly go and cook for you two and leave for college!" Harry's enthusiasm was doubtful.

When Harry was about to leave for his room, his mom called him from behind.

"Harry? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah! Why's that?" Quickly turning back, he said. His mom didn't push it anymore and let him go.

As soon as he locked himself in his small little room, he motionlessly sat on the old wooden floor, making it creek. His silent sobs were so perfectly unheard. Last night was a mistake. A grave one. And he doesn't love Matthew. He realised. He can't love him. He tried to call him for several times, but the other won't pick up. He went in to have a shower and rubbed himself as thoroughly as he can, but ended up crying.

How ironic he's being. All of his firsts happened with Matthew. Also his first time….Today it seems that he was with a whole new Matthew. This isn't the Matthew he has known for years.

He took a fast shower and then like every other day, he did his routine, fed his sis, sent his mom to work and set up everything for Hannah. His sister Hannah's been disabled since the heart wrenching accident. She lost one of her legs, but his father died while saving her. He had to do every other things that a normal ten year old wouldn't do. His life's been like that ever since. But he got his family and so he doesn't mind. 

When he reached the college entrance, he was enveloped in a tight hug. 

"I called you so many times last night! You seriously know how to make someone worry!" He got a playful slap on his head by Emeraude.

Whenever she did it, Harry'd always calmly yell at her. But today, he's unusually silent.

"Harry?" Harry didn't hear any calls, he was just walking through the hallway when Emeraude suddenly grabbed on his shoulder and he clashed against a firm chest.

"Harry! Where are you…", looking back at her, he gave him a smile and looked in front.

"Sorry..", Oh Gosh! Matthew…

"That's my cue to leave you besties..bye!" Emeraude was about to leave when suddenly Harry stopped her.

"Hey! We've gotta discuss our new assignment Em! Let's go to the library, yeah? Come on!", he held Emeraude and pushed her into the library beside. Matthew stood their until Dom and David pushed him from behind.

"Hey! Let's go Matt! We've gotta go!"

"Yeah! Come on!" 

Though he didn't want to, he gave in and stopped the longing look he was giving to the direction Harry went.

"What was that!?" Emeraude shouted when they got into the library and at once was hushed by the strictly irritating librarian.

"Sorry Miss Morgan! What the hell was that!?" She silently whispered.

"Nothing. Let's study."

"Harry! Ugh!"

They took a seat at the far secluded corner where Harry can concentrate.

"Are you okay?" Harry could say that Emeraude's worried.

"Hmm. We all should neglect negetivities.."

'Something is not right..' Em thought.

_____

There's huge basketball court in their campus. Whenever Matthew's in stress, he plays basketball there. Dom and David left approximately two hours ago after hanging out in the cafeteria with Dom's girlfriend Katherine. All of them were talking and laughing but Matthew remained at his lost thoughts.

He's been playing now since they left for home. It's already getting late afternoon. He decided to take a shower in the locker room.

Sweat trickling down his figure when he took off his sweaty hoodie. The shower was on then. The water droplets were so soothing as they ran from his neck to his pubic hair line, making him wet. Attractive sexy curls on his head became damp. The soothing feeling after a long stressful day reminded him of Harry. 

The way they moulded into each other last night was beyond. He can't deny the fact that Harry's hot. Goddamn hot. When they started to make out, his hands went down and down till his hips, his soft hips. He remembers when he put his tongue in Harry's mouth while there amazing lip lock and at the same time, squeezed his hips, causing him to release a pleasured moan. He remembers how magically Harry's hands worked on his hardening massive dick while giving him a handjob. He remembers when he thrusted into him vigorously after he softly whispered "m-move….oh Matt….". He remembers when he accidentally found Harry's weak spot under his neck and gave him a hickie.  
The sex was amazing...yes, but Harry didn't say anything after, or did he forget something?

All the lewd thoughts made his numb manhood dangerously erect. He couldn't help it as he touched himself, groaning a bit loudly. That's the most disgusting thing ever as he took his best friend's name and released himself. The whole empty stalls were overpowered by his deep breaths. He got a hold on the bathroom tiles and just realized the jerking off situation he was having. 

He cleaned himself and wore his clothes. While walking through the empty hallway, he was randomly scrolling down his phone when he heard some rustling sounds in front. He quickly hid himself behind a pillar.

When he took a sneak at the figures that were coming, he saw Harry, worse, in Sebastian's arms. 

"What the hell are you doing with him!?" Matthew rushed to them and yelled with a horrified voice. He punched Sebastian who's on the floor now. Harry also sat on the floor holding his head. He's feeling so dizzy.

"Harry!" Matthew was about to touch him when Harry cried out.

"Don't touch me! Leave! Oh Sebastian!" He then went over to Sebastian and checked if he's okay. 

"Harry, let me help you…", Matthew silently said causing Harry to look at him back. What's with this look? After their intercourse last night, it's now the very first time that Matthew's feeling very much sober. It's like Harry wants to tell a lot of things, but only pain is spread over his facade. An empty lump just got stuck in Matt's throat, making it hard to breathe.

"Leave, we can get help."

"But-"

"Go now!"

Matthew started to walk back fastly. He started to run. After running he held his knees and stopped to take a breath. Then a car came blasting it's horn loudly and everything went black.

_____

Many days have passed since he told Matthew to fuck off. Harry doesn't see him anymore while passing the hallway or in classes. He doesn't even call him anymore. Matthew himself made it clear that day that they shouldn't have any contact with each other so why should he cry over the matter? 

His heart was breaking into a million pieces when those words left his mouth. He wanted to hold on Matthew so much but no, he doesn't need to do it anymore.   
That night after taking Sebastian to the hospital and getting him treated, he also did a regular check up. Sebastian insisted to stay with him and drop him off at his home, but Harry made him leave. 

He had to know about his constant headache and dizziness. For the test results, his dad's friend Dr. Isaiah called him. 

"Hey, Harry…"

"Hey! My results are out?", Harry smilingly asked. But the always smiling Isaiah seems unusually quiet today. "What? Is everything alright…?"

"Harry, please tell me that you're gonna listen to me first, alright?"

"Okay…"

"It's your fifth time coming here due to fainting."

"Well, school's a real pain and lots of assignments, deadlines…"

"Stop giving me unnecessary excuses. You also know what I mean. This is not normal, Harry."

"I guess I've migraine problem or something?"

"You came for a check up, I did it, but I also took a X-ray report of your head." The next thing pushed Harry from a cliff.

"You've a tumor in your brain." Harry's eyes became glassy.

"What?"

"We'd be able to destroy the tumor cell but it's unfortunately, not a common one."

"Why?" Harry's fully blank now.

"Usually first stage tumor cells spread over quickly as they can, but in some cases, they start their journey slowly, which's a matter of concern. That emphases that this tumor is gonna be there for a long time. Hey hey! Don't panic! Proper health care would help to reduce the spread. But unfortunately, we can't destroy the cells, just we can minimize its growth for quite a time. Yours one is Grade ll brain cancer."

Harry can't hear anymore. 

"The tumor grows slowly and it's spreading into nearby tissues or recur. Your father also had the same situation." 'Damn!' Isaiah internally slapped himself for telling the secret.

"What! Dad!? What about my dad!?" Harry cried out, tears already making there way on his cheeks.

"Well, your dad was suffering from Grade-lll brain cancer. When he was driving with Hannah, he had a severe headache and dizziness that led to the accident. For his sickness, maybe your normal brain cells acquired errors or mutations in your DNA. These mutations allow cells to grow and divide at increased rates and to continue living where healthy cells would die…. The results is a mass of abnormal cells, which forms a brain tumor."

"What will happen to my mom and sister if I die?" 

"Shut up! You're not dieing. I'll do everything to help you…." Isaiah consoled him.

"Don't tell anybody about this, please Isaiah! Please!"

"Your family needs to know, also Matt-"

"No please! Nobody! Please?"

"Okay", though Isaiah was hesitant, he confirmed anyways.

"Thanks…" Harry got up and was about to leave.

"Do come over every two weeks for check up, understood?"

"Yes…"

"And speaking of Matthew, I hope that his plaster must be off by now, is he taking his medicines regularly?" That stopped Harry on his tracks.

"What? What happened to him!?"

"You don't know? Well he had a minor car accident last month. I thought you must be taking care of- Harry!" As soon as he heard accident, he ran.

____

"Is he home?" Harry asked Robert, Matthew's butler and the only trusted person of Matthew.

"Yes. Little master is in his room. Why didn't you come to meet him for this long? Is everything okay between you two?"

"I swear I'm gonna explain everything but before that," Harry took the medicine tray from Robert and started running to Matt's room,"I'm taking this and you go rest!"

"Kids these days…." Robert went back to work with a knowing smile.

Harry went in without any thought. Matthew was changing into his clothes.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Harry turned back. It's all like a deja vu.

"Harry?" Harry closed his eyes. After their encounter in kindergarten, they haven't been separated for this long from each other. He slowly turned back.

Matthew was there, right hand plastered along his neck. The dark circles around his eyes making him look like a panda. Hair's messy. Matthew's never been like that. He's always the hotshot you dream always. But his pale lips making him look dangerously ill.

Matthew noticed that Harry's thinner than last time. This boy must've skipping his meal. When Matthew was with him, he made sure that the other took his meal properly. But now, they seem like two different worlds.

"There's the medicine. Sorry, I shouldn't have come. Robert called me a lot of times so. And don't worry, I'm not gonna touch you." Harry came to him across the bed and helped him putting on his t shirt.

"Harry…."

"I'm going now, take care." Without even looking at him, Harry took off. Matthew told himself that it was best for Harry. Why should Harry suffer when Matt's the one at fault.

____

From then, Matthew never goes home at night. He always gets dead drunk and drive to Harrys' place. He goes there and stays in his car, miserably looking at Harrys' room through the balcony. 

Harry calls Robert time to time and asks about Matthew's health. He's also worried about Matthew's sleepless nights. 

On one night, as usual, Mathew's in his car, drinking since God knows when, a car pulled off in front of Harrys' house. He sees that Harry gets out of the car with none other than Sebastian. 

"Thanks, you didn't have to." Harry sincerely thanks Sebastian for the lift.

"It's alright. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Sebastian shyly says.

"Yeah. Bye."

"Wait.." at the next moment, Harry realizes that Sebastian's kissing him. 

"What're you doing!?" Harry harshly pushes Sebastian after hearing a car driving off in front of his house. 

"I'm I'm... I'm sorry.." Sebastian apologetically looks at Harry.

"Please leave now.." Harry's looking down, frustrated.

"Harry, I'm…"

"Leave, please…"

When Sebastian left, Harry couldn't remember about the embarrassing kiss, he just remembers about Matthew. They don't have anything between them but why's he feeling guilty? 

As soon as Matt saw them kissing, he drove off. 

Today was indeed a stressful one. He needed to calm himself down, after everything, he just needed to make this day and sleep after taking a warm shower. Harry came out of the bathroom and was rubbing his dampened hair when suddenly he heard a sound from his balcony in his dark room.

"Who's there!?" Harry was terrified.

"Disappointed?" Matthew. He leans on the wall. His dark gaze coldly lingeres on Harry. Harry doesn't know how Matt ended up here, honestly, he doesn't want to know. He just should get rid of him anyhow.

"Why are you here?" He asks seriously, after getting the familiar smell, he asks again, "Have you been drinking?" He wasn't able to hide the automatic concern in his voice. Harry suddenly thought about the fact that he drove all the way here being this much drunk. He mentally shrugs it off and subtly brings his cold facade again.

Matthew doesn't say anything, instead, he just keeps digging him deep into his piercing stare. Harry finds it too hard to look at him, so he avoids his eyes.

"Go home, Matthew, it's late." Harry tried to push him but Matthew caught him by his arm. Harry seriously looks at him.

"L-let's talk…", still not removing his gaze away from Harry's face.

The smaller shakes his head. "No, Matthew. Please... please go home."

"Just talk to me Goddamn it!" Matthew successfully steps in his room without any further effort. Harry's quite weak at a lot of points from him.

Harry steps away as fast as he could and keeps a safe distance. He's getting afraid, not of Matthew, but of his upcoming emotions.

"What do you want!?" Harry starts panting with an unwanted tension arising between them. He doesn't know why this latter wants to talk now when he made crystal clear that they should stay away from each other.

But it's obvious that Matthew is too drunk to care about over these matters. His face screams determination and demand, breaking all the restrictions that should be between them.

"Liar…. you're a fucking liar Harry, Harry Shum Jr….", He mumbled, drowsily staring at Harry in front of him. "When will you stop fooling me?" He continuously mumbled between his heavy breathing.

Harry purses his lips. As usual, he found it totally ridiculous after everything.

"Just leave, will you?" Harry steps back and turns the other way but flinches when long arms envelope his body. He freezes when he feels the warmth against his back radiating from Matt. Harry feels like losing his breath at the sudden contact. His chest starts heaving when he felt Matt's face on his neck, close to his ear. 

"Get off me! Matthew!" He shakes a lot, but this only makes Matthew to hold on him more tightly. He can't continue being like this. He can't breathe. Not this close.

"Stop doing this to me….Harry….", Harry's tired, exhausted after all of this. So he gives up and stands still. He can't do this now. Not when he's feeling the frantic heartbeat of Matthew against his back.

"You said….ahh...how could I forget that….you…"

"What Matthew? What!?"

"You said you were falling for...me…", he weakly says, taking Harry off guard, "You clearly said that you love me that night….why do you keep on denying it? Huh!" 

Harry wasn't able to answer but continues to shake off of the tallers' grip. 

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Me? I'm not doing anything! Now please... please Matthew, let me go…."

"No", Matthew says, "I won't let you go.."

"What the fuck is your problem?" He had no choice but to nudge him with his elbow, he felt Matthew flinching away in pain behind.

Harry steps away and faces his way to snap at him, but as soon he was about to that, he felt strong arms pulling him forward and he fell on those arms. He closes his eyes in utter fright but his face gets tilted up by a large hand. And in an instant, he feels familiar lips savoring his own.

Matthew cups his face, taking advantage of his shocked state to let his tongue enter in his mouth forcefully. Harry could taste the alcohol in his mouth, as if getting him drunk as well.

He tries to shake him off but Matthew's grip on him is hard and demanding. Harry can tell how this will end up if he doesn't stop this now. And he's not even near ready to face another heartbreak.

"S-stop!....." He grunts when the taller lets him catch his breath but soon kisses him again when he breathes enough. Harry closes his eyes this time, indulging himself for the same lips he had gone crazy for before. Matthew groans loudly as he begs for more, pinning the smaller on the closest wall to get his hungry kisses. Harry wakes up from his wonderment when he feels the growing problem about this situation. 

"Ahh!" Matthew shrieks when he feels a harsh pain on his groin. The impact of Harry's knee on his erection made him tear up a bit. His face scrunched up with pain as he curled up on the floor. 

"I...I told you to stop….", Harry pants heavily. He strutters when he saw the other groaning in pain. He realised that he kicked him harder than he expected, so he tells himself not to feel guilty even if he doesn't know how to do so. 

Matthew clenches his jaw as he looks at Harry with his bloodshot eyes. His hair is all messy, covering his face a little bit with some strands falling over.

"Why!? Contented with some other asshole kissing the daylights out of you!? Are you happy now sleeping with some other guy than me? Pretty convenient, isn't it?" Matthew chuckles with sarcasm in his voice, struggling to stand up.

Harry wasn't able to answer immediately. He can't believe everything that he's hearing. Of all people, it has to be Matthew.

"Who are you to say that!?" He asks in disbelief, the gritted teeth shows how fired up he is, "Just who the fuck do you think you are!?"

"What? Isn't it true? You let some other fucker touch you, hug you, kiss you…", he stops for a bit, "Oh! Also sleep with you…", then he chuckles, "Ah..is he a better fuck than me…?"

"Get out!", Harry clenches his fist, he bursts out and steps forward to hit Matthew with his utmost strength, "Get out! Just get the fucking out!", He hits him harder. Matthew doesn't seem to care, still having the smug expression as he had first. 

"How dare you! You don't have the right to meddle with my life you fucking asshole! You motherfucker! You lost the right….", Harry's getting tired, "You mother…." Matthew raises his eyes at him, eyes still fired up with intense rage.

"Done?" He asks him, body's leaning on the wall. He can't stand straight now without falling because of too much drunkenness. But he's determined not to leave this place until he lets it all outta him. Harry deserves to know all of this, he deserves to be bothered as much as he is.

Harry thinks that the tall fucktard won't even remember any of this as he'll be with some other girl or sucking on her boobs tomorrow. Harry shouldn't let Matt's words effect him this much. He shouldn't because he's the sober one here.

"Do you know what fucks me up big time?" Harry can't hear more as his heartbeat gets worse.

"Go Matthew... I'll get you a cab...you can't drive.."

"No stop! Stop….and...fuck for God's sake! Just listen to me!"

"Matthew please…", Harry tried not to listen anymore.

"You can't tell me that you're falling for me when you look so happy with some other man! That unfair Harry...so unfair….", He couldn't even recognize his own voice.

Harry looks up at the ceiling, trying hard to keep his glassy eyes dry.

He doesn't understand. He had such a stressful day and he just wanted to end it but now there's Matthew, playing with his heart and mind, again.

"You can't let them so close to you when you fucking flinch with my touch you fucker!"

"You can't smile or laugh with them when you can't even look at me!"

Harry needs to gulp to stop himself from crying, specially when he sees water droplets falling from Matthew's eyes.

Harry's speechless. This is too much for him to take. He'll always side with others. 

'This isn't fair too, Matt…'

"It's now about the two of us! Not as friends, oh fuck it! Not even near being friends! It's among us! I don't have any idea what you did to me…"

"Matthew please….. that's enough…."

But he needs to say it all.

"I don't even know what you did to me!" Matthew gritts his teeth, Before that I was so sure you being friend in my life and all the other decisions, but…..why am I here now, Harry?" His voice broke.

"Why did I end up here? Why am I fucked up so much and begging in front of you that I've missed you so much…"

Harry gulps the nonexistent lump in his throat, he knows that if he answers his feelings, he'll be fucked up. 

"Say something, Harry. Don't play deaf again...just say something…"

"You think I don't!?" That was Matthew's turn to keep silent. 

"I'm also like you. Fucked up, messed up…"

"And you miss me too?"

"Yes, I do." Matthew expected to get a hot instead. His chest starts to feel flowy. He can feel that a fucking marathon is happening inside his chest. The new feelings made him breathless.

"And that's it."

"What?" Matthew's confused.

"For our years old friendship's sake, I've missed you, yes… that's it."

"No…."

'It's more than that, Harry…'

"You're lying again. Such a bad liar you are, Harry!"

"No, now go."

"No, I won't…"

"When I told you that I love you…" the phrase itself made Matthew completely bewildered, "I was lying. It was just a spur in the moment kinda thing."

"No. It wasn't. And it isn't." Matthew replies with assurance.

Harry smiles at him, that kinda smile that pisses him off.

"After hearing your confession, I can't help from…from stopping myself to fall for you…" The last phrase echoes within Harry like a ringing bell. 

"I'm not in love with you, Matthew."

"You are… I know it…", Matthew again gazes at Harry. 

Harry wasn't able to answer again as he thought that it's all bullshit by now. It's been Matthew all along. Ever since their friendship, it's been Matthew whom he truly loved besides his family the most. 

"It's too late to love now, Mattsy.."

"What? What do you mean?" 

"You heard everything I had to say, or you wanted to hear, so stop bothering me and get out. Robert's getting worried I guess."

"No I won't….I won't…", Matthew took his steps back, getting off of his balcony slowly and then getting in the car. Harry thought that he'd probably drive away by now but he stayed in his car, not moving it a bit. 

Harry's bothered. So he calls up Matthew.

"Hello…" , he received the call on the first ring.

"Get out of there. Matt, please…"

"No, let me be…"

"Okay...I hope. . you finally stay away from me… stop making yourself look so pathetic, Matthew…", he managed to say before cutting the call. Matthew hears it, but he's gonna stay here.

While on the other side, Harry's clutching his chest as he sobs quietly. 

Fate's been too ruthless on them, isn't it?


	3. ShumDario Wedding ver.:Where Everything Goes Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're cordially invited to the wedding ceremony of Matthew Daddario and Harry Shum Jr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a ShumDario Wedding shot. I wanted to write this so here it is! Not a previous chapter update. So hope you enjoy and leave Kudos kudos and comments! I really love it to get feedback from you all ;))))

ShumDario Wedding ver.: Where everything goes wrong..

Summary: You're cordially invited to the wedding ceremony of Matthew Daddario and Harry Shum Jr.

_____

"It's all set! Your dream beach venue! We're on our way... you're ready, and what about Harry?" Matthew has an obvious enthusiasm in his voice. 

"Yes! Of course, bro…! Hehe..", Katherine's stutter gets unnoticed by Matt.

"Okay! It's our big day! Hey? Can I talk to H-"

"No! I mean... absolutely not right now... he'll be yours today... just wait...haha.."

"Fine bye. Wish me luck!"

"Yeah!" After cutting the call, Katherine looks at her back.

"You're seriously doing this right now!?"

"Kat, should I marry him?"

"Don't you love him?!"

"Yes! Of course! Through all my heart!"

"Then why are you pulling this shit right now!?" Kat is so frustrated. Harry keeps on fiddling with his wedding dress shirt, hopelessly sitting on couch.

"Just get ready, Harry. When you'll walk through the aisle, you'll feel happy..", Katherine again gets dreamy about her wedding in two months with Dominic.

"Get ready Harry!! They are on their way! Why did I even agree on getting you ready! Ugh!"

"Okay okay! Geez!" Harry then took the shirt and changed his clothes. At the moment, Emeraude calls.

"Yeah, Em? What? You're here!? So soon!? I...I mean... yeah ok! Priest's also here….!? Shit! Okay! Yes…. yeah...yeah, Harry's ready! Ok bye! Harry! Get the fuck outta bathroom! Now!" 

"Wait a bit! Lemme just wash my hands..", comes the response.

Harry's looking at the mirror, taking his time. Today's a big day… a life changing experience will happen. What will happen after getting married? What'll happen…

"No no..Harry. Don't panic... just…", as he was about to pull the sink on, it caused a breakage and there's now water all over.

"Harry! They're here! Hey! Are you okay?"

"Shit! Fuck!", To stop the unstoppable force of water, he couldn't find any but instead took the cloth which was hanging beside. He used it to tie up the sink and sighed in relief.

"Phew….now it won't flow again...now, where's my tux…", as soon as he realised that he used the tux for tying up the sink, his mind went blank.

"No no no no no no no no no! Please!", When he opened the sink , the water started to flow now on a rapid rush and the sink fell off. As he tried to pull on the sink hard, his pants got ripped on the butt.

"Huh! Great!", Harry closed his eyes in frustration. 

"What's happening in there? Harry! Come out! They are already on the beach. Everything's set, Matt's waiting.. Harry! H-", Finally, Harry opened the door. He's all soaked from head to toe. 

"What the hell!?"

"I'm not getting married today.."

Harry starts crying like a baby.

"Where's he?" Everyone's there. Matthew and their whole family.

"I called Kat but she's not answering," Dominic replied.

"Harry's also not..", Emeraude's also worried now. 

After waiting for like half an hour, Matthew decides that he's gonna go and check on his future husband.

"I'll go."

When he went up, he saw a devastating Harry, looking like a man in poverty. Matthew can't help but laugh a bit.

"Why the hell are you laughing!?" Harry's furious and broken.

Matthew quickly made his way to Harry and held him.

"Really honey? You had this day to pull a prank like this?" Matthew's still giggling.

"I won't marry you…"

"What?"

"..today."

"Come on! Everything's set! I'm here, you're….", Matt again chuckled a bit, "...here..".

"Look at me! I look like a hideous water monster! I can't look like this on my wedding day! What about the wedding photos!? What will our children say after looking at them!?" Harry panicked.

"They'll say that daddy married mommy after beating him hard haha!", Matthew and Katherine laughed.

"Very funny, huh!", Harry pouts.

"Seriously, look, Harry, hey", Harry kept looking here and there until Matt held his face with his large hands, an already teary and pouty Harry's adorable, he thought to kiss him senseless then and there, "look, no matter how you look and what you wear, I'm marrying the most beautiful man whom I love a lot so I'm happy…", this caused Harry to soften up a bit, he's now looking at Matthew.

"But your mother always taunts me and practically hates me and guess what? She's gonna take you outta here as soon as she sees my monster facade! Voila!"

"But you didn't want to marry him..", Katherine suddenly blurted out, causing Harry to look at her in rage. 

"What?" Matthew's confused.

"Of course I wanna marry him! I'm not leaving this piece to get taken away by other bitches!"

"Okay calm down, calm down honey… relax..", Harry relaxed a bit after hearing Matt's soothing voice, Matthew's at cloud nine after taking in the sudden confession.

"We're getting married today...but you sure you're going out in this clothes? Because I really don't want to be a bad bad very bad daddy…"

"You're very much good daddy in bed though..", Harry remarked, causing Katherine to blush.

"Really? Well you're getting so so naughty..", Matthew said being sultry.

"Guys! Get married first! I'm right here!" Katherine is a red tomato now. Both Harry and Matthew laughed.

"Let's get you ready," Matthew said, Harry's now putting all of his trust on him.

_______

"I shouldn't have trusted you! You giant..", when he looked at Matthews' mother who's piercingly staring at him, he said, "you giant... handsome man!" He whispered.

"You left me no other choice…", Everyone, also Matthew's secretly giggling.

"Who the hell said that I can wear this spare tux of you!? I look like a penguin!", Harry's again pouting with baby fire. Even Matt's mom laughed a bit.

"Today's been a huge disaster! Let's get married some other..", Harry stopped when he saw a serious looking Matthew, "No, no, let's proceed...hehehe.."

"Good. The priest was here a while ago, where's he?" Matthew asks, causing their friends to get nervous.

"He got a last minute diarrhea...Sorry…"

"What the-"

"Wait. I'll get married today. Em!"

"What?"

"YouTube."

"Yes!" Em exclaimed with excitement and started to recite the hole matrimony on YouTube. 

Finally, Matthew and Harry held their hands, looking at each other with the dearest love. At this very day, five years ago, they confessed to each other in this beach. They've come a long way with each other. They're really ready now to spend the entire life together.

"I... Matthew Quincy Daddario, take you….Harry Shum Jr...as my beloved husband. Today, we begin our lives together. I promise before our families and our friends to be your faithful husband. I choose to live with you, as your lover, your companion, and your friend, loving you when life is peaceful and when it is painful; during our successes and during our failures. I support your strengths and accept your weaknesses. I will honor your goals and dreams, trying always, to encourage your fulfillment. I will strive to be honest and open with you, sharing my thoughts and my life with you. I promise to love and cherish you from this day forward…", Harry felt like crying. A tear fell out of his eyes. Matthew's eyes also became glassy with joy.

When it's Harry's turn, he couldn't tell anything.

"I forgot my wedding vow….".

"No problem..", Matthew didn't get upset, just he expected Harry to say something nice.

"Just say whatever you think of me, of us…", Matthew's million dollar smile gave Harry the strength.

"Hohhhhh, I... Harry Shum Jr….take you, Matthew Quincy Daddario as my very much likely...haha, lawfully wedded husband. I'll... just keep it short. You...are the poem I never knew to write….which, I wanted to do the whole life. And this life is...the story that… I've always wanted to tell the whole world…", Matthew was touched, "I love you…", Matthew murmured a soft 'I love you too..'.

As the wedding finished, they sealed it with a passionate kiss.

"Get a room guys!", Alberto yelled which caused everyone to laugh. 

Harry came closer to Matthew as everyone's busy enjoying themselves.

"Hey, we've experienced every worse things today… let's do the worst.."

Harry's playful grin made Matthew laugh.

"What worse can happen?"

"A runaway couple!" Harry enthusiastically proposed.

"So, what say?", Raising up his hand, Harry looked at Matthew.

"You're in this with me?"

And who's he to refuse such an adorable yet sexy Harry?

"Count me in!"


	4. Sweet Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal (very) ShumDario conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today lovely ones! I'll be a little late for the next update for some reasons 😅😅😅. Tbh, I'm not getting the inspiration I expected to get.. I'll still update my stories but if I don't get the feedback that I need to hear for mind blowing stories...then I've gotta stop writing....😭😭😭😭  
> Pray for me please 😞

____

Matthew…

Hmm…

Can you drop me off?

Where? Because I'm pretty much busy with work baby…

Okay then can I take the car?

Wait.. where're you gonna go now?

Well...I need to buy this stick. See..

That's not a stick, it's a pole. What're you going to do with it?

Of course, dance!

Pole! Seriously?

Yes! I'm really excited! Imagine! How sexy I'd be like on this pole! Naked!

No.

But Matt-

No means no. 

Okay.

Honey, it's very risky and I know you can dance and stuff but pole dancing….

Okay..

You're making that face right now.

What?

That face. 

Fine! So, you do agree to buy me one!?

No.

Okay. Pass me my coat.

Where're you going?

I'll take a cab then.

Are you serious? You're gonna take a cab from this farmhouse to the town passing 8 miles?

Oh, you're right. I should probably walk. Come on Chairman! Let's take you out for a long long walk.

It's freaking 8pm now!

Oh yes! Connect my phone with GPS! Last time I got lost in the town and it wasn't a pretty good experience.

You're not going out now.

But please..

No. 

Okay, I'm going to buy it with my money.

Absolutely not.

Come on Matt.. I'm going to practice pole dancing with Chairman.

Oh, so you're going to let Chairman in our room at night…?

Yeah. Why not? Doesn't our little Chairman love to cuddle with daddy? Hmm?

Do you want your sweet innocent cat to see you ride me at night?

….

Do you want him to hear you moan like a slut when my dick enters you?

….

Do you want him to see you on our bed spread out like a bitch in heat-

Technically, he won't understand anything as he's a cat. So…

Oh my god! You said your money.

Yes….?

Where's my card that I gave you?

Well….

Harry…

….

I knew it!

….

Okay, put your heaviest clothes on cause it's freezing outside.

You've agreed!

Wipe that smile off your face. You're such a spoiled brat.

Who spoiled me?

Don't play innocent.

I really love it when you be so authoritative.

….

I can see your jr standing…

Well if you see me changing then this is gonna happen every time.

I really wanna wrap my hungry mouth around your massive jr. right now.

….

I want to grind and dry hump your legs, Matt…

Stop with that tone.

What? My I-Want-To-Love-You tone?

If you want to name it.

Fine. Be quick, or else I may throw Chairman outta here and ride you untill I can't sit anymore.

Do it then.

Someone's impatient…

Meow…

Oh Chairman, let's give daddy some space.. he's gotta change..

Meow!

I'm serious, I'm hard here Harry.

Well, in that case, you need to go out for the night baby kitty…

Meow meow!

Your daddy, of course me, wants to do it now for my daddy right here so you need to get out now. I've gotta adjust myself to a pretty big size now..

Meooowwwww…..

Goodnight Chairman! Don't come here! Monsters will attack you with loud groans!


	5. Bestow lll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late but short update!😅 Had ' Ain't no crying ' by Camilla Cabello on my playlist while writing this one. One more to end as an epilogue!
> 
> Enjoy reading and leave comments and kudos! They inspire me a lot!!!;) 😘

3 / 4 ( And I can't stop myself from fallin' )

2012

"Matt! Matthew!" Matthew turns his head at the voice echoing from far end of the basketball court. The source of the voice making him all smiles immediately.

"And your lover's here..", Matt's basketball teammate, Dom says sarcastically, pointing at Harry waiting for Matthew on the bleachers.

"He's my best friend.", Matthew slowly opens up his sweaty jersey and runs to the smaller. The stress which was built up in his head are slowly leaving his system. It's almost evening after school.

"Yeah, yeah, tell that to yourself..", Dom tells to himself as he goes to the lockers with the other teammates.

As Matthew got closer, Harry got shy a bit pretending to fix his eye glasses. Matthew looks like really good without clothes and sweat also looks good-

"Harry! Hey, I told you not to wait for me after school…", Matthew starts to drink the orange juice Harry brought, wiping his soaked neck with a dry towel.

'What was I thinking!?'

"If I don't stay back, then who'd take care of your giant self?", Matthew chuckled, causing Harry to smile.

"Let's get going now. Mama Shum is gonna get worried…", he was about to leave with him but when no movements were made behind, he looked back in confusion.

"Mom and sis aren't home…"

"You're alone!?", Matthew has a great excitement in his voice. Harry glances at him, confused.

"You're coming with me."

"Uhhhh...I…"

"Nothing. You're coming!", After all, he can refuse anything but Matthew's smile.

While Matthew was showering, Harry made spaghetti for the both of them, together with delicious fried chicken. Harry laid the dishes on the centre table as they'll be binge watching some series on Netflix. He still gets wondered how Matthew can live in such a big mansion all alone. Matthew's footsteps were heard by Harry as he was coming down the stairs.

"Ummm, it's been a couple of months since you cooked for me.. I'll never get tired of eating your food for the whole life!", Matthew quickly came and sat by Harry on the oh so comfy couch. As soon as he came, he started to dig in.

"Hey, eat slowly or you'll have food stuck in your throat!" Harry passed the glass of water to him.

Ever since, they share every single thing among themselves. They don't hide anything. That's what best friends do, right?

"I heard...that…", Matthew suddenly began, Harry looked at him.

"Alisha likes you.."

"Ahhh, yes..", there came Harry's hesitant reply. He doesn't know why he's even hesitant. Alisha also proposed to him, a girl in his class who always been a good classmate of his.

"So, her proposal, you've agreed?"

"No…"

"Oh.."

"I mean...not yet…"

"So, what're you waiting for? Dude! She's a hot one I must say!" It just somehow hurt Harry. He doesn't even know why. "Although relationships aren't my forte…. I'm more like a hook on the first look kinda person."

"Yeah yeah...I know that..", Harry explains.

"You know me quite well... don't you?", Matthew suddenly came closer, Harry pats his heart.

"I...I don't know how all these relationships work.", He dumbly excuses.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, seriously, Harry?"

"....."

"Are you scared that you won't be able to control that hottie?" 

"What? What do you mean?" The episode going on in the background became long forgotten.

"Well, kiss and...sex.", Matthew's playful tone caused Harry to blush hard.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Look, I know that you've not kissed or did it with anyone, so you're worried about that, right?"

"...A...are you challenging me?? Well, if that's the case then-"

"I'll kiss you." Matthew spits at ease.

"What!?" Harry became bewildered by the last phrase. Suddenly his face was cupped by Matthews' large hands. 

"Are you outta your mind?" Harry tries hard to keep his casual behaviour.

"Just a friendly kiss… nothing more, come on...What will people say that despite being The Matthew's buddy, Harry can't kiss…? No, not fair!" 

'But still, it's my first kiss…'

The next thing he knew was his lips getting sucked by Matthew. He had to feel disgusted, but somehow, he felt like he's going to explode. His heartbeats became frantic second by second. He felt like he couldn't breathe, as if suddenly his throat became dry. 

Matthew initiated the kiss as a playful way. 

"Ummhmmm.." Harry moaned, silently but Matthew heard it. 

Until then, everything was fine for him, but as the smaller moaned, something in him was feeling like it'd burst outta his chest. He became afraid, scared of what's happening!? 

Matthew pushed Harry lightly and finally realised what was happening. Harry trailed after his lips and Matthew noticed his hooded eyes. 

Suddenly Harry started to feel vulnerable, exposed, naked under Matthew's gaze. He felt shy and was about to get up and leave but all of a sudden, Matthew brought Harry in a passionate kiss, entering his mouth as fast as he can. Besides knowing how wrong it is, nonetheless, Harry kissed him back. 

Matthew carefully pushed him and laid him back on the armrest, kissing him badly. Their breath were fanning over their faces and noses were getting touched. Harry couldn't get any control over himself as everything seemed like on an autopilot mode as his hands started to pull on Matthew's hem of his shirt. 

His best friend had this much softer lips, how couldn't he notice that all this time!? As per Matthew's opinion, the kiss was amazing. From childhood, he always liked to keep Harry only for himself. All of the first experiences of their lives happened with each other, also Harry's first kiss. Though Matthew's not virgin, but still, he didn't feel like this while losing virginity. 

After a long moment, Harry felt that something hard was poking on his thighs. He got frightened that it may be a bug or something and pushed Matthew hard, which caused him to fall on the opposite side of the couch.

"Aaaahhhhhhh! What the hell was that!?", Harry screamed.

"Ouch! What!? The ki- I'm…. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-", Matthew started to apologize without thinking.

"What's that hard thing on my legs!?" Matthew looked down at the couch to find about what was Harry refering to, Harry was also searching for it. Then Matthew noticed….the….

Growing problem….

Fuck!

'I'm hard…'

"Is there any bug!? It was so big! I felt that! Matthew! Matthew..?"

"....."

"Matt-"

"Uhh, you sleep upstairs at my room! I'll sleep here!", Matthew was sweating up badly.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay here?" Harry's concerned and was about reach for Matthew but he backed away a little.

"Yes! Yes! I'm not scared of anything! Go go.."

"And ..okay…."

"And also don't worry about the..the…", Matthew didn't know how to say it.

"The kiss?"

"Yes! It was just a practice! Okay! Goodnight! Dinner was awesome and I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I just spilled some soup on me haha! Ok good night!", Matthew rushed then. Harry was left alone there.

Harry somehow managed to feel okay. But deep inside, he was not, and he perfectly knew it.

He figured it out that night while tightly clutching at the sheets…

'One kiss is all it takes to fall for Matthew..'

____

Hannah was watching TV at evening when the doorbell rang. 

"Harry! Someone's at the door!"

"Wait Hannah, let me check! Don't get up! You're gonna hurt your legs.", Harry came from the kitchen leaving the undone dishes.

"Hello.."

"You motherfuck-", Harry panicked at Emeraude's curse and eyed at Hannah on the living room, then Emeraude stopped and brought up a smile on her face.

"Hey!" Emeraude hugs him, Harry also hugs her back, seizing the moment. He really missed Em a lot. Emeraude felt that the hug was unusually warm and quiet, but still she hugged him tight as well.

"Ooh easy! You're gonna choke me to death! Haha", they backed away from the hug.

"Harry! How come you've never introduced your this much hot girlfriend to us!?", There starts his sister's obvious interrogation.

"We're not-"

"Harry there loves me a lot... don't you Harry?" Emeraude flirts with sarcasm.

"I'll tell Alberto that you're cheating on him..", Harry chuckled.

"Yaaaa! No!!!"

"See.." then they both laughed. But suddenly Harry started to feel nauseous. 

"Excuse me..", without telling anything, he rushed upstairs.

"What happened?" Emeraude asks Hannah.

"He doesn't really tell anything to us. We're so much concerned about him but he's just..I asked him if he's okay or not, he doesn't reply anything…", Hannah sighed.

"I'm gonna go check on him, you'll be okay here?"

"Yup."

It's the God knows what time he's vomitting, again. Nauseous feeling, headache and untimely sleep are just becoming more frequent. After vomitting for like 10 mins, he looks at the sink.

Blood.

He coughs up some more blood to get out. He feels like all the energy from his body is sucked out. He feels so weak. When he looked at the mirror and saw his pathetic self, he started to weep. He's scared.

After it seems like an hour, he gets out of the bathroom being all freshened up. But when he looks forward after opening the door, he finds Emeraude, in tears. 

He confusedly looks at her and finds his medical reports on her right hand. He gets panicked.

"Em…"

"Why didn't you tell me!? Like why the freaking...ugh!" Emeraude ruffled her hair and shouted at Harry, he just closed his eyes.

"I...I..was.. about to.."

"When!? After you leave all of us!? Huh!? Why the fuck didn't you tell me that you're dying Harry!? Why!? Why?... Don't you consider me as a friend!?"

"It's not…"

"Then what is it!? Tell me! Harry why….", she sat down on the floor causing a soft thud. Harry quickly rushed to her and enveloped her in a tight hug. They both cried their hearts out that night.

After having dinner with the Shum family, Emeraude went to Harry's room with him. Harry was doing his work so casually that Em was at awe.

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Everyone's gotta experience the taste of death. Mine's just a bit fast…", Harry said, making up his bed.

"Stop talking nonsense. It has to be a brain cancer? Seriously? It might be a small tumor or swelling or something.."

"No.. I'm getting all the brain cancer Grade-ll symptoms and now those became much more often, so I guess I now have the Grade-lll one… only one stage before death.."

"I swear if say that again, your death's gonna happen with these bare hands."

"Okay okay..haha, seriously, it's true. Since childhood, I've been excellent on everything, study, IQ, music, painting... everything. This is a sign, and also these new symptoms and Dr. Isaiah's confirmation, everything.", Harry assures.

"Does Matthew know?" This stopped Harry from doing his random chore.

"Uhmm... nobody needs to know," Harry smiles, "Nobody's gonna find anything out…", he quickly looks away.

Before Emeraude had gone, he told her to keep all this a secret, for which she hesitantly agreed.

_____

Matthew doesn't like this. Not even a single bit. Matthew's having dinner with his 'so called family in front of the high society which's everything for them'. 

His childhood got ruined just like that. After his birth, he can't remember any of the normal family moments as he was raised by countless nanas and babysitters. At his fifth birthday, he pestered a lot to his then babysitter and made a funny looking cake as he decided that though his parents forget his birthdays everytime, he's gonna cut this one with them after he found out from Robert that his parents will be at home by evening that day. Inside the silent mansion, he was waiting for his mom and dad at the dinner table putting on his birthday hat on top of his head and a bright lit up candle on his birthday cake on the table. He kept waiting until he fell asleep. Suddenly the door getting unlocked got Matthew awake. He was so happy to see his father home, but his smile got wiped off as he saw another woman on his father's arms. Not his mother, definitely not. They were laughing and giggling until his dad saw Matt beside him, looking like a kicked puppy with a lost hope in his eyes.

"Y-your boy? Ohhhh... hello baby …..", the woman with irritatingly stinky perfume points at him while giggling. His dad was furrowing his brows at him.

"Poor boy, today he's only mine…. sorry.. !",the dirty woman pulled his dad inside his mom's room and slammed the door harshly. The little Matthew only stayed at his previous position. A little bit later, his mom came home, her clothes barely hugging her body as they seemed like she hurried to wear those. He saw his mom going to the guest room, not bothering to go on her own one. 

That's the moment he realised that his family was just on a thin string, and the string was his dad and mom's unwilling marriage. 

"Matthew... Matthew?" 

"...."

"You aren't eating, my boy. Is the food not delicious? Should I fire our c-"

"None of your business if I eat or not.", There came his stern reply. 

"But I was just being…"

"The mother you've never been. So stop pretending like one. It disgusts me." Matthew took a sip of the expensive red wine 'Chateau Margaux 1787' poured on his glass by Robert. Robert's eyes are going here and there due to nervousness about Matthew's patience limits. 

"Okay...as you're used to me, then I'll go straight to the point. Being a mother or showering you with affection is probably something that your stomach can't digest..", there, his mother, Mrs. Christina Daddario's real face reveals. She's only after the money, nothing more. Matthew's probably a mistake happened by two douchebags, his parents.

"Richard and I, we decided that….uhmm, no, not yet." Matthew looks at Christina from his food for the first time tonight.

"Oh, the most important thing, Esther's in New York. She's finally here. Aren't you happy?" The sly smile of hers caused Matthew to gag. A little bit later, the name registers in his system.

"Esther….as in Esther...Kim?", His long lost friend. Their parents were age old business partners of them. So whenever they were busy, ( who's he kidding about! They're always busy!) Matt and Esther used to play together. She was his first ever friend. They were together for a year, and after that, she went somewhere and never came. He cried a lot when she didn't come to meet him at their usual meeting place. But those all didn't matter anymore as he met the most wonderful person and his lifesaver, Harry.

Harry's everything he could ever ask for. He's like the little ball of sunshine in his darkness called life. He met him at the age of five. Since then, they were impossible to get separated. During childhood, Harry was quite popular. A lot of boys and girls wanted to play with him but he'd always come to Matthew. He doesn't understand why Harry did that everytime but he took the chance and started to keep Harry only for himself. As they grew up, Matthew became more popular but Harry was in the quiet side. Matthew wanted him to be social and pull his ass up from the safe bubble Harry created among all these years. Matthew succeeded in this mission but in this way, he met Sebastian. He swears this guy! He always sticks up with Harry every single fucking time. He thought that maybe Harry being antisocial was just the bestest option. 

Though everything and all, their bestest friendship relation was going pretty well until that one night. That night when Matthew took Harry's first kiss.

"Esther's coming over to meet you after like...15+ years..?" His mom's irritating voice caught him up.

"What?"

"Yes, and another thing, we think that you're capable enough to make us proud.."

"I'd rather die before doing that."

"Matthew!", His dad shouted at him.

"Richard, don't get anxious.. Matthew dear, look, we think you're ready to be the CEO of our company", Matthew's completely silent, like childhood, like adulthood, same old, "And Esther will be accompanying you...uhmm... Matthew?" Christina looks at him as if asking he's okay with the decision or not.

"Where're you going?! Matthew!" Matthew doesn't give a damn to his father's shouts. He grabs his car keys and goes for the door.

"Matthew Quincy Daddario! Come back!"

And he's gone.

____

Many things are going on his mind. These past few months have been really stressful for Harry. He feels like he's getting older...the things or his usual routine chores he might say, are now quite impossible to do for Harry. Though he doesn't get the time to study after taking care of his sister and coming back from college, he still can maintain his good grades, well, perks of being a brain cancer patient. His vision gets blurry sometimes, but he doesn't even care now. 

He's having a walk to their…. Matthew and his usual hangout place whenever they're stressed out or tired of living. He's lonely into the woods, making his way slowly to a semi high hilltop. There's a beautiful river in front of the hill, they used to do skinny dipping whenever they came here. 

The way to the hill's quite slippery, the rain of today maybe the cause. The silent serene atmosphere and the dew within the cool breeze making Harry feel lighter. Grasshoppers cheering is all heard there. A waterfall making beautiful water drop sounds from afar. The crunchy now fallen leaves getting crushed by the footsteps made by him. He breathes in the fresh night air. He missed the place. A lot.

Harry didn't see the poking stone from the earth underneath as he stepped on it and was about to fall, but large hands made a tight grip around his figure.

When he looks back to his saviour to thank him, he becomes astonished.

'The same eyes I've been yearning for…'

Harry's dark chocolate eyes meet Matthew's ocean blue ones. Though the moon isn't shining today, the weather seems gloomy like their moods, Harry's glassy shining eyes weren't unnoticed by Matthew. 

The eye contact seemed like for a single second because at the next moment, Harry pushes Matthew off of him aggressively. Matthew's breath is steady where Harry's breathing heavily.

When Harry gets a grip on himself, he looks at him.  
No complaints, just a look of longing is evident on his face which breaks Harry's heart into a million pieces. 

"Harry WAIT!" Matthew runs after Harry. Harry doesn't know where he's going to, but he has to go away from Matt, he has to. 

"Harry! I swear to God! Harry! Wait!"

"Why!? Leave me alone!" Matthew's still stalking him. 

'Fuck! Why doesn't he just leave me alone!?' Harry mentally curses.

"Harry! Slow down! You're gonna slip!"

"Why!? Can't I run now!? Or you're not like before anymore!? Huh!? You can't even get me now!" Harry's provoking the other, he just hopes that the taller is gonna leave him soon if he keeps on humiliating the other.

"Harry! Jokes apart, you're seriously gonna fall now! We've almost passed the edge! Please! Slow down! You're gonna fall!" The concern is evident in his voice, but all Harry's thinking now about how to get rid of the taller.

"Haha! In your dreams!", He gives a sarcastic look on Matthew turning back while walking fast, "I'm not gonna-", when he looks forward again, he sees that he's already slipping off of the cliff and about to fall on the cold river.

"HARRY!!!" As Matthew followed him, they both fall into the river soon after, making a loud splash.

They both fall together. Harry doesn't know what to do after his body gets sucked by the water surface. It's so cold. The water's running through his system. He's drowning. Maybe his death's gonna be here, peacefully, silently, in their place. In Matthew and Harry's place.

But his imagination fades away as a hand keeps him pulling up. 

"Hahhh! Harry! You're okay!???!!!" Matthew's checking on him.

Harry was about to spit more insults on the other, but stops when Matthew continues.

"You've given me a heart attack! Harry! What did you think? Huh?!! You're gonna leave me alone here!? Huh!?" Matthew's in tears. They can be the water droplets, Harry thinks as he stares at him without saying anything.

"You're not leaving me! And that's final!", Then Matthew's damp hands hold Harry's face. After caressing his cold cheeks, making them warm, he goes after the others pink lips. 

This time, the kiss isn't in a hurry, nor filled up with dominance. It's that type slow of kiss which Harry always finds in romantic novels. Matthew tilts his face to have more access to his mouth. And Harry's kissing him back. 

The cold water isn't cold anymore. Harry's body is flush against Matthew's mascular one. Matthew's slowly pulling and sucking on Harry's upper lip and Harry got his lower one. Harry can feel Matthew pouring down a lot of emotions and full of passion into the kiss. Their fastened heartbeats creating a slow rhythm. The pain within Harry's expression is another case.

'Just this once...let me have him for myself just this time... I'm gonna miss him so much...how hard I try to get him out of my heart! But still, he comes back. And I can't...stop...it….'

No tongues involved as the kiss goes on. But when Matthew feels a salty taste through his tongue, he slowly pushes Harry to see if he's okay or not. Harry then gets his senses back and pushes off Matthew. He makes his way to the shore.

"Harry!" 

Harry's leaving, again. And now, Matthew won't let him.

"Harry!" Matthew grabs the others arm, but Harry harshly releases himself from Matthew's hold.

"What!? Don't you get it that I don't wanna talk to you!? Or this sick head of yours is unable to figure out!?"

"Harry….I…."

"What!? Leave me alone!"

"Harry...I...I... love you…", there, Harry's biggest fear.

"...."

"You're not gonna say anything?" Matthew curiously looks at him.

"Thanks, but sorry, I don't love you!" And he was about to leave but Matthew again stops him.

"Hey! You love me, and I know that!"

"No I don't!" His head turns to Matthew then.

"Look at me in the eye, and say that."

Harry feels so helpless right now, but still, with difficulty, he looks at him.

'I love you, you dumbass!'

"I. Don't. Love. You."

"Leave this place now and…." Harry stopped on his tracks.

"I'll stop thinking that we had anything meaningful between us.."

'Don't go, Harry… Stay here, stay with me..'

'I can't…'

Then Harry leaves. Matthew fell on his knees, crying.


	6. Exception Similarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the popular ( as in most popular ) boys in college, Matthew Daddario is never serious. Enjoying life af is his motto. Despite signing up for a non-commited relationship with him, Harry falls for him hard, though he says he's ok with not being someone special. But the sudden pregnancy brings a huge disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! Ideas on different prompts are flooding in my mind and running out ideas for Bestow epilogue 😔😔 don't know what am I gonna do...
> 
> But enjoy this one and leave comments and kudos ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> This one's inspired from a storyline 😍

____

As the night goes on, the party seems like it's increasing with all of its muse. Loud booms of heart blocking music and the horny adult bodies grinding over each other are syncing well with the atmosphere. Matthew's collared denim jacket with a white t underneath and biscuit pants are making him look like a hot piece. With four shots in his hands, he goes to the space where his friends are.

"Hey! Here.." handing them over and gulping down one, his eyes twitch and forehead creases.

"Your left is getting darker, Matt!", Emeraude shouts and touches Matthew's left cheek causing him to hiss in pain.

"Who told you to steal George's boytoy? The punch is just a trailer, Matt! Give thanks to holy heavens that he didn't kill you with his bare hands!", said Alberto and all of them started to laugh.

"Aaaaa, laugh all you want cause I've got what I wanted!". This time it was Matthew's turn to laugh devilishly.

"Seriously, Matt, why after Harry? I mean.. he's not that... popular. He's..but not much.." Dom explains.

"Nah! Did you ever like ever looked at his ass? Oh gosh! His ass is like every guys dream to shove their dick in for the utmost pleasure! Even girls", eyeing Em, "can't fill their shorts with their ass like he can! Haha!" getting a slap on his shoulder after by her.

"Are you really sure about this, cause this whole set up may backfire you at the end..", David remarks, snaking his arm around Emeraude. 

"Oh guys! You never knew me! I would rather die before having some commited shit like you and my sissy have here!" Matthew replies to David. 

"Yeah... relationship is the last thing you want!" Dom laughed.

"Oh please! It's just there's not anyone who can whip me for them! Or there's someone but I don't want." Matthew takes another shot to get relieved from the burning pain.

"And also... they've already broken up and Harry's now all in pieces, vulnerable enough for someone who'd gather him as whole again!" Matthew is excited.

"George really punched you hard when he found out about you two dating."

"He's broke and I was his the supportive shoulder to cry on and then one thing led to another and voilà! We're dating now!"

"But seriously! Kat will kill you if you hurt Harry!" Dom warns Matthew to stay careful from his girlfriend as she's the bff of Harry.

"I've cleared everything before signing up for this. So no worries! Besides, he'll just be the fucking trophy in my showcase about all the amazing fucks I've ever been with. No strings attached. Simple. And I'm going now to dance cause the floor is all like dead without me!" He stops before leaving.

"And…" Matthew turns his head back to his friends for the final time that night.

"I swear I'll never gonna fall for….."

"HARRY SHUM JR.!!!!!" 

"He looks like he's having the time of his life! Go Harry!!!" David laughs and fist bumps with Dom.

"Very funny! I should stop him now! Harry! What does he think of himself!?" Matthew cries.

It has to be David's bachelor party today and the centre of attraction should be David himself. Not Harry as he's dead drunk and dancing on the pole, showing off his busty butt to the hungry eyes of horny guys. Well, if Harry did that in front of him, then he wouldn't mind doing him then and there on the pole but why in front of these horny fucks!? Moreover, everyone's now roaring as lions as Harry ripped off his shirt, causing half of his upper body and chiseled packs and nipples to get exposed. Matthew's eyes gets blown and jaw gets hanged down. He's frustrated already because his life is going on in a sexual hiatus for like a month because Harry'd turn his offers down. Before this, everything was going alright. Fun and sex and romance all the time. But before all that, he really needs to stop the shorter now before the other decides to show everyone the other parts which are only exclusive for him.

"Harry! GET THE FUCK DOWN!" He difficultly reaches on top of the bar, mentally cursing when everyone cheers in excitement as everyone thinks that he's here for dry jumping Harry's butt, just like others who are eye fucking him.

He quickly gets a hold of Harry and starts to pull him down, but Harry shakes a lot.

"YOU FUCKER! GET OFF OF ME! I WANNA DANCE!" He shouts at top of his lungs, but Matthew's not gonna give up. Not on his boyfriend.

"Well I won't let you strip in front of hundreds of bastards!" Matthew pulls him down and the disappointed and angry people punch him, but he's strong enough to survive those baby like hits. After all, he's consider the hot and strong types among most of the people. 

"Leave me here and call.."

"I'm not gonna send you home in a taxi being a drunkard! Get in!" Harry miserably hops in the passenger seat behind Matthew's black SUV. Harry always likes to sit beside Matthew on the shotgun seat but what happened tonight? He's more angry than confused.

After reaching Harry's apartment, Matthew laid him down on his couch. When Matthew's about to kiss him goodbye, Harry turns his head the other way in distaste. Matthew's now angry. A lot.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Me! What the fuck is wrong with you!? Why did you have to become such a party pooper! I was dancing so happily! After a long time I was having fun! Ugh!" Harry angrily pouts. If the situation wasn't that then he'd have kissed away the adorable pout off of the smallers face.

"Party pooper! Me!? Ahhh! It's not wrong to fancy, Harry.. it's just you can't dance like this..like a slut in front of people! Your boyfriend's right here! I'm sorry for being jealous and angry!"

"You only feel angry and I can't?" Now Matthew looks down at Harry.

"It's been like what?" Harry gets up and grabs Matthew's collars, "Three fucking years since we're together! When are you going to p...propose me!? Huh! David's already down on one knee for Emeraude and you!? Do you even love me!?" Harry becomes so emotional. The alcohol took over full control of his system. He began to cry.

As Matthew heard the sobs, his heart wrenches in pain. He tightly envelopes him in a hug.

"We don't even live together…"

"Harry! Hey! Baby…. don't just... don't think that I don't want you because God knows how much I want you…" he kisses him, "it's just….I …. I'm not ready yet….to start something I'm not assured of…"

"So you're not sure about….us?"

"No no! Don't... don't think that. You know baby... commitment isn't my thing…" 

"But I love you...you know that, right?" Matthew raised his head.

"Hmm...I know.." 

They ended up having a hard sex that night. When Matthew got in Harry, he moaned like a bitch in heat as usual and Matthew started to thrust in a fast and hard way. They soon reached their peak. But like everytime, Harry didn't turn back to cuddle with the taller. Matthew just let go the unknown feeling.

___"___

Two years later…

This.

Cannot.

Happen.

Harry's in the bathroom.

Two lines.

On a pregnancy kit.

He's doomed.

"I'm pregnant…"

Harry just cries. He knows perfectly that Matthew only wants a non commited relationship. He's definitely gonna leave him after knowing that he's gonna be a father. He doesn't want his baby to be left out. He has to keep it a secret.

He quickly covers the kit with a lot of tissues and throws it in the dustbin. After freshening up, he opens the door, finding a concerned Matthew outside.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! What would happen to me!?" He doesn't see him straight on the eye.

"Like you spent half an hour in there, so if you're not fine then I can cancel all my appointments for today." Matthew's concern is evident.

"No no, I'm absolutely fine, it's just work and stress and all haha... let's have breakfast. Please make omelette today I don't wanna eat sausages because if I eat it sloppily, I always do that whom I'm kidding to! Then you're gonna get horny like that time!" He's rambling. Gosh! He's rambling.

Matthew sighs in relief at his joke. 

"Okay...well, are you free tonight?"

"For what?"

"Nothing, just I thought we'd go out and spend sometime together in the most expensive restaurant here in New York.."

"Wait...no! That one!? Like seriously? Why!?" Harry's bewildered.

"Just I thought it'd make us happy…so wear something nice..." Matthew has a spark in his eyes which Harry can't figure out.

"Okay.."

"OKAY!" Matthew holds up Harry and started to kiss him. The kiss turned into a heated make out session and Harry can feel the obvious hard on of Matthew in between his thighs. He really wanted to give in but he started to feel nauseous.

"As much as I want to give Mr Matthew jr. attention, I think Dom is waiting his ass off in your office…" Harry puts his index finger on Matthew's mouth to stop kissing.

"Well, work can wait…" Matthew was about to reach for his lips again but Harry stops him, causing Matthew to frown.

"Don's gonna burn down your whole office. Get ready…".

"But…"

"Baby…"

"Okay…" 

When Matthew leaves the room, Harry storms into the bathroom once again.

_____

They're in the restaurant right now, having their starters with an amazing view of the beach beside. Harry's nervous if he should tell him about his pregnancy or not. Then Matthew cheers up.

"Hey! I need to tell you a good news! Well, not one! Two!" Matthew's unexpectedly a lot happier tonight, which caused Harry to genuinely smile.

"Okay..go on.."

"First...well...you remember that I've been trying to crack a deal since the starting of the year which's gonna bring us a huge profit?" Harry nods.

"Guess what!? We got it!"

Harry's never been this proud of his boyfriend. He knew that Matthew's born to shine like a star. His star.

"I'm so proud of you!!!" They share a sweet kiss.

"And about the other one…." Matthew's nervous. He just keeps drinking and looking at his pants pocket down below. Harry's confused.

"What?"

"Well… Harry…"

"Hey Harry! Isn't it you!? What a surprise!" George comes.

"Uhmm.. George…", Harry notices the sudden tension in Matthew's face, he's fuming.

George's still hot with all his glory. But too bad, Matthew has the gem now.

"Fancy meeting you here, douchebag!" Matthew bitterly smiles.

"Oh hi there! Matthew." George's smirking.

That son of a bitch is smirking..

"Have we met before? Ahhh, I punched you on your face!" George's fake acting isn't unnoticed by Matthew. Harry's having a hard time controling the taller not to hit the other.

As Matthew was about to spit insults on him, George starts to speak again.

"Oh Harry.. still no ring? I thought Matthew was pretty sure when you two got together.." Harry embarrassingly hides his hand.

"You two have been together since college and it's been years.."

"So what!? We don't need marriage and all those shit to be together. We love each other and that's all. No commitments or papers can be on our way.." Matthew sternfully replies, Harry's just upset. 

Harry can't get a baby with a father like that. 

"Yeah. Matthew's been the perfect boyfriend unlike you.. we don't need marriage!" 

"Tell that to yourself.." George triggers.

Harry then looks at Matthew, an unknown disappointment is evident on his face. Harry doesn't know.

He decides that he can't trust Matthew anymore.

"George, I'm, you're going somewhere. I hope you're done here, let's go together and have a drink, okay?" Harry grabs his hand and starts to leave, putting a few dollar bills on the table.

"Bye Matt… I think we're done here."

"Bye what!? We were supposed to spend sometime...Harry!" Matthew runs behind him and grabs his hand.

"Can't I just go with you? And why did you paid your share? I always pay for us…" Matthew looks like he's about to cry.

"No prob. I can afford that's all. Bye Matt." Then Harry leaves. A broken Matthew behind.

_''_

It's been awhile, like two months since he last saw Harry. He searched him all places but he's not found. Katherine, that bitch also knows where he is but won't tell him. Harry also sold his apartment, which he earned with utmost difficulty. He can't believe, won't believe that he sold his apartment, for that apartment, he baked delicious cakes for the landlord to get the ownership. Everyday.

Harry's missing.

And the person who knows where he's is only Katherine, so he goes at Dom's.

"Get out! You asshole! I'm never gonna talk to you!"

"Kat please! Please! I need to find him…" he's extremely tired and sad.

"Don't find a person who doesn't want to be found, Matt…"

"Kat…"

"I warned him when he started dating you, but his eyes had a spark and he loved you a lot, so I just let him go with the flow.."

"Matthew...." Kat stated matter-of-factly. “I would tell you where he is but I don’t know how that will turn out.”

Katherine was about to leave when Matthew caught up with her.

“Tell me. Tell me where he is. I…I need to tell him something.” Matthew was growing desperate. He hated the smaller’s scrutinizing gaze on him but for Harry he can endure any insult that may come his way.

“You’re a complete asshole Daddario. I knew you were trouble for Harry since college. I just held back because he fell in love with you for reasons beyond me.” Matthew can feel a darker tone on the other. “I’m not going to give my best friend away just to knock his head twice.”

Katherine started walking away from the shoulder-slumped giant when he gripped on her shoulder.

“Kat, you have to tell me where is he…”

The smaller but buff girl turned around to face him again, curious of what he’s going to say.

“What is it Daddario? Do I need to know something about him?”

“…”

“Well…”

"Harry’s pregnant Kat. With my child.”

_______

BAAM!

Matthew’s head went woozy from the impact he received from the punch. He felt his jaw dislocated so he have to move it left and right just to be sure. He made a feeble attempt to stand up but his shirt was clasped in Stephan Shum jr. 's grip, Harry's elder brother.

Turns out that Harry was hiding in his older brother’s house. His family just moved in to their new house that’s why Matthew has no absolute clue on the whereabouts. Thanks to Kat, he is now able to locate Harry. But not without a black eye.

“How dare you go in here?! Huh?! Anyone! Anyone who dares hurt my little brother is not welcomed here!” Stephan’s spit is showering Matthew's haggard face but the giant doesn’t care. All he cares about is to talk to Harry and win him back.

“Where’s he? I need to talk to him, not you.” Matthew says in defiance. This remarks infuriated Harry’s older brother more. He’s about to throw him another punch when…

“Stephan!!! STOP!!!” The most sought after person finally appeared and yelled.

“What are you doing?! Stop this instant!” Harry commanded when his brother didn’t concede.

Stephan slowly let the giant go but not without measuring eyes. He then walks towards his younger brother.

“You sure you can handle him?”

“I’m sure. And you didn’t have to punch him on the face.”

His brother just smirks. “The bastard deserves it. Let me know if we need to throw him off the cliff.”

Harry just rolls his eyes and pushes the elder away.

When he turns back, his face meets a broad chest, making him step back a bit.

“Hsy! Harry Shum jr!” Matthew grips the side of the smaller’s shoulders and locks him in a tight embrace. He gathers all his willpower not to hug him back.

Not until he feels small drips of dampness on his shirt.

Crying? Matthew’s crying?

Was it because of him? In the first place, why follow him? It has been clear since that fateful dinner that he was not ready for anything. Commitment. Marriage. Family. And he doesn’t need that kind of stress. Harry doesn’t want his child to grow without a father but what he can’t stomach more is for his kid to grow up knowing he is unwanted. That’s the last thing he wants. So he ran away, with the money he got from selling his apartment. He doesn’t know how he will cope but he knows he will. For him. For his child.

But fate is really playful sometimes. He got surprised when he saw his brother beat the hell out of Matthew. He’s sure the giant was there to win him back but what he is not sure is if he’ll take him if he knew he was pregnant.

"Matt…why are you here?” Harry’s tone is soft and careful. Cautious of tears that are looming to flow from his droopy eyes. He can’t afford any more heartbreak for he doesn’t know where to pick up the pieces again.

“I missed you Harry. Don’t you ever scare me like that again, okay? Don’t run way Harry.” Matthew held on to him tighter when he felt the smaller flinch away. “I thought I’ll go crazy looking for you.”

The giant creates a short distance from their body warmth and held the smaller’s face softly.

“Matthew…I can’t—“

“I’m sorry Harry. I know I’m a jerk and I have not been the perfect boyfriend. But please let me prove to you how much you mean to me. Coz you do.”

Harry doesn’t know how to respond to all these. His mind is still in absolute blur. He wanted to give Matt a chance but what about their child?

“I know our date was a complete disaster. I have nothing to blame but myself. I said some words that you might have misinterpreted.”

Harry’s eyebrows curls in confusion. What was not clear during that night? He already stated that he wanted to be single for life. No contracts. No commitments.

“You know me, I’m not best at saying the right words. And I got nervous. Especially when George gate-crashed our dinner for two.” He let him continue on. “But that night was supposed to be special. Remember when I told you that I have good news?”

Harry nods. “Yes. You told me you got you won your deal and there was the other news…that I…didn’t get to hear.”

“And you deserve to hear it now.”

The giant goes down on his lanky knees before getting a small velvet box in his inner pocket. When he finally opened it, a white gold ring emerges in front of Harry’s eyes.

To say that Harry got the shock of his life was an understatement. He felt fuzzy in that moment. Is this real? Is this happening really?

"Matthew, if this is one of your jokes, I am not slightly amused.” Harry warned.

The taller stands from the rough ground he was kneeling on and moves closer to his boyfriend or should we say soon-to-be husband.

“Me of all people won’t joke about this Harry. I was supposed to propose to you that night. But I got nervous that time. I’ve mastered the art of sweet-talking but clearly marriage proposal is not one of my forte. I got nervous. And even so when George came in taunting. I feel like if I gave away too much it wouldpre-empt my proposal.”

Harry is taking this in one by one. So, Matthew did want to marry him! And he was supposed to propose that sweet night. No wonder why he was gulping all the waters in the restaurant.

“Then why didn’t you say something?”

“Cause you walked out on me. Hand-in-hand with your ex-boyfriend. Do you know how angry and jealous I was?” Matthew is now sporting a little smile with high hopes to win back his Harry back.

“Nothing happened Matthew. I just asked him to take me to Kat’s house.”

Matthew snakes his left arm, ring still on his other hand in tow. “I know Harry. I trust you. So what do you say, you ready to change your last name with mine?”

Happiness. Happiness is all Harry can ever feel at that moment. Patience is really a virtue. He thought this time will never come but it did. And the ring has never shine brighter in his eyes.

“You sure about this Matthew Daddario? Or are you just using this as an apology?”

The giant scoffs at the silliness of his boyfriend. “Of course I’m sure. I have never been sure in my entire life. That time when you went crazy during David's bachelor party, I wanted to marry you. But I can’t do that if I don’t have anything saved in the bank. You deserve the world Harry and I wanted to give you that. Why would I work my ass out to get that deal, Harry? I wanted to give you a good life. You broke my playboy ways. You loved me and took care of me even through my imperfections. You changed my views and my dreams Harry. And I hope you can grant me this chance to bring you to the altar and made a promise of forever.”

Harry never heard his boyfriend this serious in his whole life. He was both flabbergasted and touched with his words. He didn’t realized how long he and Matthew has gone. He felt a bit ashamed of himself for doubting him. No words required. He was too busy getting jealous of people who has tied the knot that he failed to recognize Matthew’s effort in giving him that dream.

“You’re awfully quiet Harry. Is that a no or a yes?”

“Matt…I..”

“Just answer me babe, will you marry me?”

And with a soft touch of their lips he says yes.

“YES! Of course Matthew Quincy Daddario! I’ll marry you. I’ll gladly change my surname for you!”

Matthew lifts him up in his arms in pure bliss and showers him with pepper kisses. He places him on the ground safely and delicately wears the ring to his fiancé’s finger. Harry looks at it in awe. He’s getting married. Finally!

“Thank you Harry! I was getting nervous there for a moment. Now, we have to set the marriage in an earlier date, don’t we?”

Harry scrunches his brows from the abrupt statement.

“Why are you in a hurry?! You just proposed for God’s sake!”

“Well, you won’t like seeing your pictures with our little sunspot bulging on your belly don’t you?”

Harry’s jaw dropped. Matt knew?!

“What?!” Harry got out from Matt’s embrace and pushed the lanky guy. “You knew I was pregnant?!”

Matthew blinks at him and slowly nods. “Yes, I’ve known since two months ago.”

“Wha..How did you…When did you…” Babbling. Harry’s babbling.

“I was being a good boyfriend and decided to throw the trash. And I might have seen a pregnancy kit while I was at it.” Matt’s smile is as wide as the whole America. He can’t believe he is getting married to the love of his life and having their first child. What an adventure they will have together.

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Of course I’m ready for Matthew Jr.! I’ve never been excited to teach someone my ways.”

Both of them laughed at the remark when Matthew squealed with the pang of pain in his jaw. Thanks to his future brother-in-law.

“Oh, you poor thing. That’s going to scar in the morning.” Harry inspects the worn-out face of the giant.

“You do realize that I got punched twice because of you right?” Matthew playfully guilt-tripping his fiancé.

“You deserve it you punk!” Harry punched him lightly on the shoulder. “Now, let’s get you some ice okay? I’m sure Stephan will forgive you once he knows that we’re engaged.”

“Okay Harry Daddario.”

_________________*_________________

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new in my territory and already checked out this one, check my other two works! Sorry I shouldn't have promote them here😅😅😅😅 but please check them out and don't forget to give them kudos;))))


End file.
